istariafandomcom-20200215-history
The Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 4)
Information Something is very wrong with Darkstaff. He seems completely unaware of his surroundings. Quest Text Darkstaff tells you, So you have come looking for me? Come to rescue me? Why ever for? Darkstaff tells you, You were worried about me? That is touching, it truly is. But I am fine here in my tower. There is no need for me to return with you to anywhere, really. You see, if I remain here, I can continue my work. I am an Aegis Specialist, you see. And by being here in this lovely tower, I can do my best work. Darkstaff tells you, What is an Aegis Specialist, you ask? Well, it is one who studies the Withered Aegis, obviously. I myself am almost certain, for example, that there is a particular shade that roams near here that isn't all he seems to be, if you take my meaning. Seems to me that one such as yourself would want to go take a look at him for yourself, if you catch my drift. Me, I need to remain here at my tower and study. ---- Darkstaff tells you, You have returned! What is that which you are holding? Darkstaff tells you, I can't believe it! No, truly I can not. How you figured out from what I said earlier that you needed to destroy the shade is beyond me. Give me a moment to collect myself and I will explain. Darkstaff tells you, It all started just a short while after I defeated the Lich Captain. Oh, that story is true alright. So are the ones of my being a drunk. At least, I was at that time. Night after night spent in a tavern, drinking anything I could get my hands on. It had started as celebration, but soon it turned to wanting to forget. I was a washed up, no good has been of a mage, or so I thought at the time. Good at feeling sorry for myself, is what I was! Anyway, after a while I began to run out of funds and folks got tired of celebrating something that happened long ago, least wise in their minds it was. So I moved out here to this tower. Darkstaff tells you, Wasn't like this when I first got here, mind you. Was a pretty decent place, actually. But I continued my drinking, and my feeling sorry for myself, until one day this young lad shows up. Or so I thought it was a young lad. Turns out it was an agent of the Withered Aegis. Anyway, doesn't matter so much the details as it does what happened to me. Took a long time, but I began to realize that this lad, this supposed apprentice of mine, was up to no good, and I was at the center of it. But by then, my mind was already trapped, or mostly trapped. I had just enough of myself left to kill him, or it I should say, because that creature wasn't at all human. But I couldn't leave the tower, I was trapped here. Every time I tried, I'd become so ill that I'd pass out. And you were the first person to come by in ages, and even then I couldn't tell you what had happened to me. Darkstaff tells you, It was some sort of geas spell or something, something they'd tied to the tower, I suppose. Or to somewhere nearby. I'm not entirely sure what they had planned, but I know it wasn't going to be good. I had to do my best to resist, is all I knew. But you, you have broken that curse now. Now that I have the core of the shade, I can learn more. Or so I hope. I must remain here, at least for a time, and try to learn what I can from this. But you, you deserve some reward. Before all this happened, I had been attempting to find the pieces of the shattered crystal I'd had when I fought the Lich. Here, take my notes on how to restore the crystal to it's original state should you find the other pieces. Perhaps this Seldon is a strong enough mage to restore it for you. ---- Seldon tells you, So you found Darkstaff, eh? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he did not wish to return. It concerns me, though, that he came so close to being taken. I believe I'll send someone in to the tower to speak with him. Maybe my useless brother, in fact. In any case, what is that which you are holding? Let me see it. Steps * Explain to Darkstaff why you have come looking for him. * There is something very strange about Darkstaff's speech, both what he said and what he didn't say. He never really did clear up what an Aegis Specialist is, and his talk of a shade leaves you wondering if something more is being left unsaid. Seek out this shade within deep within the Eastern Deadlands and destroy it, hopefully in so doing you will discover more about why Darkstaff is behaving how he is. * Take the Shadow Core that fell from the body of the shade back to Darkstaff. Hopefully he will be able to help you put the last few pieces of this puzzle together. * Darkstaff needs a moment, but then speak to him again to learn his story. * Talk to Seldon at the Eastern Outpost. He may be able to use Darkstaff's Notes to restore the crystal should you find the pieces. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests